Noiz/Story
History : Born as Wilhelm, Noiz is from a wealthy family in Germany, living with his mother, father and younger brother. As a child, Noiz was impatient and unintentionally violent, though this was attributed to his lack of the sense of feeling. This, given the hints in the story line, suggests he has Congenital insensitivity to pain (or CIP). : : Due to his affliction, he could never play with other kids because he didn't know what pain felt like to others, shrugging off any injuries he got, and being confused when other children reacted to their own injuries. When Noiz's parents found out how he was acting around others, he was seen as an embarrassment, which led him to being locked up and isolated from everyone else. However, he was given all the care he needed within the room that he was given by his parents. For years, he lived alone in his own little house, with a bedroom and a connected bathroom, daily meals, and a housekeeper were all provided, but no one ever aided him whenever he was sad and lonely. It was shown that in the beginning of his isolation, he would cry and get himself hurt due to his panic and fear. However, he eventually got used to being alone, and ended up with the thought that he wasn't the same as other humans, and that whether he lived or died didn't matter since he was different. Plot DRAMAtical Murder Common Route : Noiz first appears when Aoba is pulled into a Rhyme match while on a delivery for the Mediocrity Junk Shop. Noiz appears with a large green rabbit-head mask on, as well as a doctor's coat and stethoscope. He is defeated by Aoba in this match, leading to his obsession to have a re-match. Later, Noiz appears in Aoba's bedroom, having broken in and begun analyzing Ren to look for anything that would have let him cheat. When Aoba discovers who Noiz was, he starts a fight with him, leading to either Clear or Koujaku coming to his rescue depending on your choice. Afterwards, Noiz and the others are taken downstairs for a stern talking-to by Aoba's grandmother, Tae-san. Sitting around a table, they all eat doughnuts together, though Noiz remains silent for most of the meal. When Aoba and Koujaku step out to talk privately, Noiz sends one of his Allmates to spy on them. : Noiz reappears in Mediocrity and asks Aoba to join his team, complete with a quick kiss. When he refuses, he tells him that Rhyme will be happening near the shop today and drags him outside with him. Outside, the many Rhymers are seen watching a match that had just begun and Koujaku arrives with his Rib team, Beni-Shigure, to see what all the commotion was. Noiz and Koujaku immediately begin fighting, almost leading to fight between their respective teams before Akushima comes to break it all up. : Noiz is next seen after the disappearance of Dry Juice. He offers his assistance to the rest of Aoba's friends reluctantly, having been caught spying rather than actually joining. He helps the team map out where Mizuki and once there, remains behind to disable security while they move through the building. : Once Mizuki is saved, Noiz joins the rest for the explanation of Aoba's strange power of Scrap. That night, if you have chosen all of his correct choices, he will confront Aoba about his power, asking if he used it on him when they did Rhyme together. Immediately after, he demands a rematch yet again. Noiz doesn't believe Aoba's claims that he doesn't remember their match, but concedes when Aoba promises to fight if he ever feels like it one day. Noiz's Route SPOILERS AND 18+ CONTENT AHEAD! : Virus calls Aoba telling him that his house is surrounded by the police since Akushima claims Aoba is a terrorist. Tae tells Aoba to escape the house with Koujaku, Mink, Noiz and Clear through the back door. As Aoba runs, Noiz tags along, still wanting to have a rematch in Rhyme. Soon, both of them are pulled into a drive-by Rhyme match. Noiz watches as Aoba struggles to barely defend himself, not listening to Aoba's requests for help. After watching for a bit, he steps in and easily finishes the game. Getting an invitation to Platinum Jail, the two arrive in Green Playground; an arcade-like town that resembles a Rhyme field. : Checking the invitation card again, the two notice a map with a marked location, indicating their place to stay. They head over to their lodging area, a building called Glitter. After settling on the sofa, Noiz asks to check Aoba's coil for the source of the invitation and whether or not it's somehow connected to Toue. After some reluctance, Aoba hands over the device, and Noiz links it to his own. However in the end, he can't trace anything and only get errors. They end up discussing Rhyme later and Noiz becomes annoyed with Aoba's inadequate answers. : The next day, Aoba wakes up to find Noiz fidgeting with Ren. Angered, Aoba forces Ren away from Noiz to check if he's alright. Noiz cannot understand why Aoba is so concerned about an AllMate. This makes Aoba more upset, but he then notices that Noiz's fingers are covered in blood. Noiz calmly explains that the injury came from his tools, which Aoba realizes is from when he grabbed Ren from him. When Aoba asks to see his hands, Noiz refuses and leaves for his room instead. Aoba finds out from Ren that Noiz was researching his functions and removed a worm from the earlier Rhyme match. Feeling guilty after learning the truth, Aoba attempts to apologize but receives no answer. : The next day, Aoba makes coffee for himself and Noiz. Hearing Noiz come out of his room, Aoba attempts to greet him and Noiz responds normally. Relieved that Noiz isn't angry or ignoring him, Aoba passes him the coffee. However, Noiz ends up burning his mouth with the coffee. Aoba frantically tries to help and notices that the coffee also spilled over his hands that are still holding the cup. Noiz slaps Aoba's hand away when he tries to bring him to running water, and instead goes over to wash it himself. Aoba finds it weird that he reacted over burning his mouth but not his hands. Aoba apologizes for the other night and thanks Noiz for fixing Ren. Noiz says that there's no need because he was only interested in Ren and whether there was something in Ren that let Aoba win. He just happened to fix the worm along the way. He only found out that Ren was one of the earlier models made, and when Noiz came to the island and started Rhyme 3 to 4 years before, Ren's model was no longer being used. : Noiz goes outside to grab something to eat and Aoba runs after him. When Aoba finds Noiz again, he's buying a large quantity of food. Shocked by how much he has in his hands, Aoba stops him from buying anymore and offers to carry some. Noiz doesn't see a problem in buying so much since he receives good pay from selling information. He then points at the takoyaki that Aoba is holding and asks what it is. He doesn't seem to know local foods as he continues to press for answers about other foods like crepes and fried donuts. He makes a note that they all have strange names, but are tasty. Aoba asks what he's been eating since then to which he answers that he's been living on delivery pizza and pasta. Noiz continues to eat his sweets and other foods, even snatching the takoyaki from Aoba, where he comments its salty taste. Aoba tells Noiz is common for takoyaki to taste salty and ask Noiz how old he is due to his childish acts. Noiz tells Aoba he's nineteen where Aoba is surprised since he knew Noiz is younger than him, but never thought he was under twenty. Noiz then ask Aoba how old he is, where Aoba answers twenty-three; Noiz comments that it's almost the same. : Aoba later get's distracted by a notification monitors appearing everywhere in the city that reads 'a special commemorative event', Toue's event that Aoba was informed by Tae. Aoba was about to ask Noiz a question but realizes that he was gone and went searching for Noiz. With no luck finding Noiz purchasing food, Aoba runs to a small alley where he began to hear noises in from of him and sees a commotion of a group of men crowding together fighting, where in the center is Noiz. Aoba then yells out to Noiz and runs over to him until two men stop him and ask if he was a friend of Noiz, where Aoba comments not exactly and apologizes that Noiz usually goes overboard since he is a kid. Each time Aoba bows down to apologizes, he walks a couple inches closer to Noiz until Aoba was able to grab Noiz's arm and runs out of the alley. One of the men chases after them where Noiz demands Aoba is let go of him, though Aoba denies. Aoba and Noiz end up back at the main street again where Aoba is still holding onto Noiz's arm as he forces him back to Glitter. : Back in Glitter, Noiz scowls silently telling Aoba it was unnecessary to stop the fight since Noiz had a chance to win. Aoba scolds Noiz and tells him that getting involved in fights like that are going to get back at him one day in the future. Noiz looks away where Aoba questions himself if Noiz understood what he meant. Aoba then noticed Noiz's hands were red. Paranoid, Aoba tries to reach for Noiz's hand but is brushed away and is told by Noiz not to touch him. Aoba insist to stop the bleeding much of Noiz's disapproval and grabs Noiz's hand and tells Noiz if he really hates it, he can hit Aoba where Noiz doesn't answer but behaves. Aoba notices that Noiz's injury was worst than he thought as the back of Noiz's hand is torn. Aoba then realizes he doesn't have any tools to help treat the injury; telling Noiz not to dare run away, Aoba finds a first-aid kit and brings it back to Noiz. Looking at his hand, Aoba comments that it looks painful as he starts wiping the blood and noticed that Noiz is showing no signs of pain as his expression looks calm. Aoba finishes and is relieved that he was able to treat Noiz's hand. Feeling exhausted, Aoba tells Noiz to not be reckless since it makes him nervous. : Aoba then tells Noiz that they should start getting information about Toue, where Noiz questions Aoba as he doesn't understand him treating his hand asking if their is something merit about Aoba treating him. Noiz then tells Aoba that if he is with him, Aoba's future would be easy and Noiz being useful to Aoba is enough; which makes Aoba question Noiz about what he was saying. Noiz comments and says that Aoba would never help others without a purpose as to Noiz, he is a complete stranger to Aoba and helping other won't give you any benefits. Aoba then ask Noiz if he wants something in return where Noiz ask Aoba is he is wrong where Aoba answers absolutely since their is nothing wrong helping others. Noiz, angry, tells Aoba he doesn't understand until he suddenly stands up, takes off his hat and stands in front of Aoba, where he gives Aoba a light kiss. Aoba, in shock ask Noiz what the point of the kiss was which Noiz tells Aoba that he was going for Noiz which makes Aoba confused. Noiz then brings his face closer to Aoba and pushes him down where he begins kissing Aoba. Aoba tells himself that this is dangerous, but as Noiz brings his tongue inside Aoba's mouth, something hits his tooth. Aoba then begins to feel weird until Noiz realizes that Aoba was into it after asking. As Noiz decides to change position by pushing his knee into Aoba's crotch, where Aoba tells Noiz it's because he started doing weird things. Noiz then tells Aoba what he was going to do about the position he was in, as Aoba scowls Noiz and tells him that it's a physiological reaction, until Noiz tells Aoba he will do it, where Aoba gets confused as Noiz tells Aoba to do his in return. Aoba begins to tell Noiz is weird to do that as Noiz explains to Aoba that they are both guys, which is nothing to be ashamed of and even he says it's a physiological reaction and it would be easier to get rid of it by doing it at the same time together. : (Under construction) Good Ending : After the incident, Noiz is sent to the hospital. Aoba visits him and tells Noiz that once he is released, Tae wants to make him a meal, which embarrasses Noiz despite not showing it. Aoba is relieved that Noiz's senses are returning. Noiz gets bread crumbs all over himself as Aoba laughs, saying that Noiz is still a kid. Noiz says to Aoba that since his senses came back, he saw no meaning of getting himself involved with others, as many only used him for money or their own satisfaction. He realized that pain isn't just physical, but emotional as well. It takes Noiz less than a month to recover, and after finally having the Rhyme rematch and losing to Aoba, he disappears for a while. : However, three months after his disappearance, he suddenly shows up at Junk Shop Mediocrity, dressed in a suit and without any of his (visible) piercings. Aoba gets flustered and upset by his sudden appearance, reminding him of how Noiz had left Midorijima without notice, but Noiz tells Aoba that he went back home in Germany to his parents and apologized for disappearing and breaking contact. His parents seem to have been worried and also apologized to him for their actions towards him in the past. He returned to Japan for a brief time to ask Aoba to live with him in Germany. : Aoba is conflicted until Haga tells him to go, saying that there are other means of communication to stay in contact with his friends and family. Aoba agrees to go with Noiz, though Kio calls Noiz weird for liking Aoba, especially since Aoba is a guy. However in response to his words, Noiz tells Kio that he loves Aoba because he's Aoba, not because he is a guy. Mio then gives Noiz a love letter but Noiz just thanks her and say that she will grow up to be a fine lady, leaving her blushing. He picks Aoba up bridal style, telling her that he already has Aoba, and the original game ends with a CG of Noiz carrying Aoba, with Haga, Bonjin-kun, and the trio surrounding them displaying various emotions, of which is primarily delight, harassment (in Bonjin-kun's case), jealous disappointment, and sheer confusion. Bad Ending 1 : If Aoba's Scrap fails, they both end up stuck inside of Noiz's head, where Noiz constructs a world that he "truly" wishes for: one where he is with Aoba and can feel pain. : Because of his wish, it causes Noiz and Aoba pain to touch each other, as a reflection of Noiz's subconscious desire to be able to feel other people. Aoba shies away from his painful touch initially, he eventually reciprocates his actions due to the hopelessness of knowing that they can never escape from Noiz's broken mind, and instead, decides to fulfill Noiz's desire of feeling pain. Noiz is shown to be aware of the fake reality of the failed Scrap, but ignored it in favour of being able to feel pain and Aoba. His past is also shown within the bad end-route of Re:connect, revealing the loneliness of his childhood, explaining his desire for Aoba's painful touch and company. : Within Noiz's mind, everywhere they come into contact with each other gains lacerations, even revealing bone in some areas, but they can never die. Noiz doesn't care about his pain (and even seems to relish it) and is content because Aoba is by his side through it all. Bad Ending 2 : Resulting in choosing that giving up is no good because "it is boring", causing a message to come up exclaiming "I'm too tired...", will result in both Aoba and Noiz being trapped in a false reality where life is "simple". This ending is mostly influenced more by Aoba's desires rather than Noiz's, which he wishes throughout the game to return to his simple life in Midorijima, except this time with Noiz, without any complications or misunderstandings between them. It could also be a result of Noiz wanting to understand Aoba easier himself. : The second bad ending takes the style of an old-fashioend RPG, much like Captive Princess. Aoba is shown in a representation of Junk Shop Mediocrity taking a call as he did at the beginning of the game. Afterward, Noiz walks in and tells Aoba to join his team, again, as he did in the game previously. When Aoba refuses, Noiz jumps over the counter and kisses Aoba, much to the other's surprise. As he is about to ask what was going on, Akushima bursts in and threatens to arrest them both for being terrorists. This results in a mock RPG fight segment between Akushima, Noiz and Aoba. : After they defeat Akushima, Noiz literally kicks him out of the game in a comical-fashion, remarking that he was in the way. Aoba then begins to take notice of his surroundings, remarking that he feels "off" and that something is wrong. Noiz doesn't notice anything however, and instead drags Aoba outside of the shop to see the Rhyme match taking place. After they both exit, Ren comes up from the stairs of the basement and cries out Aoba's name, running out after them. The final words of the ending are slowly and eerily typed out, confirming that Aoba and Noiz will continue "living" in a false reality without ever realizing it forever. DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect Good Ending : Leaving off from when they departed from Junk Shop Mediocrity, Noiz comes to Aoba's home to discuss with Tae about Aoba going to Germany with him, though Aoba is shown to be conflicted over his choice, unsure of whether he can bring himself to leave the island. At first, Tae thinks they are just taking a trip to Germany, but then Noiz corrects her by telling her that he wants to take Aoba with him to live in Germany with her blessing. Noiz also remarks that he needs Aoba and has already made all and any preparations for it. He also tells Tae that Aoba can come back to Japan anytime he wants, and that should she want to, he is capable of supporting her as well if she decides to come with them. Aoba tells Tae that his relationship with Noiz is strong, and that this is something he wants to do, though he is still indecisive over his true feelings on moving to Germany with Noiz. Tae allows Aoba to do what he thinks is best for himself after Aoba admits his love for Noiz, though warns him about rushing into a decision in order to please Noiz rather than take his own feelings into consideration. : After this, Noiz takes Aoba to a hotel room he rented out in Platinum Jail so that they can leave to Germany the next day should Aoba decide to go with him. Noiz presents him the option of not going with Noiz, saying that though he'd rather have Aoba by his side, he doesn't want Aoba to go with him just because Noiz wants him to. However, by the end of the night, Aoba finally resolves his issues with heading to Germany, and confirms that he will be going to live with Noiz. Bad Ending : Noiz's childhood is explored in his R:C bad end. It's revealed that ever since he was born, he was unable to feel pain. This caused him to actually hurt the other children he would play with because since he could not feel pain, he thought it was the same for everyone. Once he began severely hurting himself and others however, concerned parents lashed out at Noiz's for their son's behavior, causing his family severe embarrassment. This resulted in Noiz being locked up in a room that included things like a kitchen and bathroom, maids would bring his meals and give them to him through a flap in the door, he also had a tutor to educate him. : Noiz expresses how lonely he was at first and how much he cried and longed for his parent's contact again. He reveals that the only person to ever try and come see him was his brother. As Noiz grew up, he stopped caring that he was alone and did not mind it anymore. This mentality cemented him even further once he moved out resided in Midorijima, Japan. : He further explains that the reason he had become so good in Rhyme was because he would play it constantly to feel the illusion of being hurt- in Rhyme, he could feel pain, even if it wasn't real, something he had longed for his entire life. The game became an obsession for him up until he met Aoba and was defeated by him multiple times. : As the player is brought back to where Aoba failed with Scrap in the first game, Noiz leans over him, both naked. As Noiz touches Aoba, both of their skin becomes to flay open and bleed excessively. This only intensifies as Noiz begins to penetrate Aoba against his will, their flesh literally tearing apart in one another. Aoba screams and begs for Noiz to stop and that the pain he is feeling isn't real, but Noiz doesn't care, crying that they he is happy enough that Aoba is here with him to finally experience pain. Aoba eventually stops resisting, saying that giving Noiz what he wants is the least he could do for completely breaking him and prepares to be stuck in an eternity of bloody pain with Noiz forever. DRAMAtical Murder: The Animation : Noiz is shown at the very beginning inside a Rhyme field while Aoba narrates and appears towards the end as he pulls Aoba into a drive-by, complete in his Rhyme form that obscures his identity. As he appears to be gaining the upper hand in battle, Sly Blue emerges to protect himself as the episode ends on a cliffhanger.Data 01: Login : After he is defeated in the drive-by, Noiz is later shown running from the scene and hops a wired fence, cutting the side of his hand in the process. However, he doesn't seem to care enough to stop the bleeding. Later, he's shown in his apartment, wondering if Aoba was merely toying with him with not knowing how to play Rhyme or not. He makes his final appearance by showing up at Mediocrity, and responding with "Found it." when Aoba asks if he needed something.Data 02: Crack References Category:Character Subpages Category:Histories